Happy Birthday, Lily
by Nyx Narcohypnia
Summary: It's Lily's birthday, James wants it to be wonderful. They've just started dating.


James had spent bits and pieces of the past week making sure it was ready. He wanted Lily's birthday to be wonderful. He wasn't actually sure what they were.. He didn't think they were quite_together_.. First date hadn't happened yet. But they were something. He'd given her that snowflake necklace for Christmas when they were just friends. He laughed inwardly. Just friends? They were never just friends.

He walked to his favourite little thinking place one more time to check everything was in place. He'd have to magically seal it one last time to ensure absolutely no one went in there. It was all ready. He hoped she'd like it. Same with her actual present, he'd had a hard time trying to figure out what to get her. James took a last sweeping look before leaving and magically sealing it up. He had classes to attend. Lily's birthday would be on a bloody school day. He could hardly comment, his own birthday fell on a Tuesday this year. He headed up to the castle, intending on not getting a detention for this evening. He had plans that he wouldn't miss.

* * *

><p>James saw her as soon as he got back in the common room after Quidditch practise. He couldn't cancel practise because it was her birthday, and he would have changed it but the pitch was booked up all week. He hadn't even showered or changed yet, he wanted to see Lily. She was laughing with her dorm mates. He walked over, noticing several girls' heads turn because he was in uniform. The effect of a Quidditch uniform on a woman.. Marvellous, he thought, smirking slightly. Lily noticed him walking over, he saw her eyes sweep over him. The smirk was properly there as she met his eyes and blushed. He loved that she blushed like she'd been caught doing something naughty because she'd been looking at him. "Evening, ladies." he nodded at the other girls. James leaned down to level with Lily, giving her a quick but passionate kiss. "Happy birthday, snowflake." he grinned. "I'm going to grab a quick shower, get changed and I'll be back here in about 15 minutes. Try steal yourself away for me?" he winked. She nodded, "Maybe you don't have to get changed. I do like the trousers.." she smirked slighty. He loved that side of Lily. It was rare, and he liked that. He shook his head, chuckling, as he walked off up to his dorm.<p>

* * *

><p>He left the bathroom, he'd left the door open as always. No Marauders around to complain about it. James had pulled his jeans on, he left the bathroom towel drying his hair. He looked up to his part of the room, looking for his shirt, and found something else on his bed. Lily smirked at him. "Quidditch must be some work out, James." He grinned, "I do more than just Quidditch, but you gotta keep fit for the game. What are you doing up here?" he asked. "I stole myself away for you, and you were still up here. So I decided to come up here and wait. Do you always leave the door open when you shower?" she had a cheeky glint in her eyes. He quite liked it. "I do actually, it feels less restricting. Sirius is just as bad. Remus goes mad about it." he laughed. Remus was always shouting at them for something. He took a look around the messy room, suddenly a little embarrassed. "I apologise for the state of this place. I'd love to just blame the guys, but it's mostly me and Sirius. We're having a sock war." he ran a hand through his hair. Would she be like Andy? Would she think he was disgusting? Dear Merlin, why hadn't she just waited downstairs? But then she did the most amazing thing. She sat staring at him in disbelief for a moment. Then, Lily threw back her head and laughed. She almost fell off the bed laughing. "A sock war!" she choked out. "That's.. That's.. Oh my God!" He couldn't help but start laughing himself. They finally stopped laughing and he resumed hunting for his shirt. "If Sirius has nicked that shirt again, I'll bloody hex him.." he muttered. "Looking for this one?" Lily asked, holding up his black shirt. He frowned, "Do all women have this ability to just find things?" he walked over to her, but she pulled the shirt out of his reach mischievously. Lily threw the shirt on his nightstand, and got up on her knees so she was more level with him. She removed his glasses, he looked at her in confusion. He could barely see her now. She was just a blur. She started leaving gentle kisses along his jaw, down to his neck. He let out a low moan, his neck was his weak point. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her body against his. "Definitely best birthday so far." she murmured, still kissing his neck. "There are a lot more birthdays to come yet." he muttered. His mouth found hers and he kissed her passionately. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck so she could hold onto him properly. When they broke apart, they were both breathless. James started kissing her neck, he knew she liked it. "Pass me my shirt, Lily, we need to go before curfew." he muttered. "Mm, can't we just stay here?" she asked quietly, leaning her head back, enjoying his lips on her neck. He chuckled slightly, grinning against her skin. "No, love.. I have to give you your present." She sighed in mock annoyance, but he knew she was curious about what he'd gotten her. She passed him his shirt, looking slightly disappointed as he pulled it on. He finished getting ready, they sat in a comfortable silence and she just watched him. She seemed to do it a lot lately, as if she was making sure this was all real. "Come on then." he grinned, offering his hand to hold hers. She hopped off his bed, taking his hand and they left his dorm.<p>

* * *

><p>"James, why are we out here? It's freezing.." Lily was shivering. He pulled out his wand and cast a heating spell on her. "Thank you." she said softly, cuddling close to him as they walked towards the small cave near the lake, his arm around her shoulders. He waved his wand again to get into the cave. Lily looked a little alarmed, "The cave? James what are we doing in a cave?" He laughed at her. Paranoid Lily was too funny. He waved his wand again, hundreds of tiny balls of lights illuminated the cave, comfortable blankets were on the floor and a basket with food (including cake) was there, lovingly prepared by the house elves at James' request. Lily gasped, "Oh my.. Oh my God.. You did this? You did this for me?" she turned to look at him, her face lit up with happiness. He nodded, smiling. She practically tackled him, her lips meeting his. "Thank you thank you thank you. I love it." she whispered against his lips. James grinned, "It's nothing. I just wanted my snowflake to have a wonderful birthday." They sat on the blankets, looking out at the great view they had of the lake. They ate from the basket, conversation flowing as easily as ever between them.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily was leaning into his body, keeping her warm but it was just nice having her close to him. "I have one more thing to give you." he spoke quietly. "James, you've given me plenty. You don't have to keep attempting to impress me like you did two years ago, consider me more than impressed." she laughed lightly. "I know I don't.. But I want to give you this. It's your birthday present, and it'll always remove doubt you ever have about my feelings for you." he reached into the basket again. "I have no doubts Ja—" He put his fingers to her lips, quieting her. He pulled out a smallish box. "I told you before that I would follow you until the stars turned blue. I wanted to show that." he opened the box, a beautifully delicate star sat there. "This is charmed to turn blue should I ever lose the feelings I have for you. You won't ever not know." he looked at her, searching for her reaction. Lily was taken aback by how beautiful it was. "James it's.. It's beautiful. I love it, but.. I don't need the star to know how you feel about me. I feel it about you too. The reassurance is nice, though.. It means you're really into this, doesn't it?" she practically whispered. She took the box from him, closing it and setting it aside. His eyes met hers, and he looked serious. "I'm in this for as long as you want me. You won't ever see that star turn blue." he said, softly. She brought her lips to his again, and everything was forgotten. The cold, the raging war out in the real world, everything. It was just James and Lily, in each others arms and in another perfect moment for them. "Happy birthday, Lily."<p> 


End file.
